


So Cold The Night

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	So Cold The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herumtreiber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/gifts).



Grief is still fresh as the lights go out.

Hope in the distance numbs the incurable pain.

A gasp leaves my lips when your hand slips into my pants.

Keeping our sorrow between friends.


End file.
